I Wish You Well
by Azar443
Summary: I wish you well and joy.


**Author's Note: First fic for Dynasty Warriors. I am aware that there have been several fics regarding the suicide letter Zhen Ji wrote to Cao Pi, but this is my take on it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. So read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or the various historical figures.**

* * *

The lady stood mournfully by the moonlit window, knowing that soon the cold touch of poison will course through her noble blood, claiming yet another life for Death. But, not yet. Turning away, she determinedly picked up her brush and with slow, deliberate strokes, the last testament of her life came to be on the gently yellowed parchment she so favoured.

_My dear Zihuan,_

_It is night here now, and I write this to you with the Moon as my sole witness. Do you remember when you first vowed to love me forever beneath the cherry blossom tree under the beaming smile of Her as well? How I miss that night. We were so young and foolish and in love then, with the promise of the world beneath our feet as we fought and ruled _our _China together._

Zhen Ji paused to delicately dip her brush into the dark abyss of the ink, smiling as the next memory came to her unbidden.

_Do you remember the looks on your soldiers' faces when they realized that you were allowing me to fight alongside you on the battlefield? I couldn't help but notice the amusement and pride your father and uncle had on their nearly identical faces. I know that perhaps, I have never said this before but I truly am grateful, my Lord, to have had the wonderful chance to dance with you in battle, the graceful arch of your sword biting into the blood and flesh of those unsuspecting enemies as the bitter notes of my flute stunned them into submission. They never stood a chance. We were unbeatable, you and I and perhaps our legend will remain told from generation to generation, of the invincible King of Wei and his once-love._

A brusque knock sounded and the first and then-only wife of Cao Pi knew that it was time. A soldier entered and dropped to his knees, eyes clouded with regret, no doubt shocked by the cruel demand the Emperor made of his wife. Zhen Ji was sure that by now, everyone, from servant to courtesan to adviser to soldier knew that she, the woman supposed to be by the Emperor's side would be dealt a humiliating blow, one administered by her own hand.

"I am sorry, my Lady, but I'm afraid that you have to…" The man swallowed, and Zhen Ji smiled gently at him, raising a pale hand to stop him. "I understand. Please, worry not. Everything will be all right." Seeing the man start protest, she reiterated sternly, "Everything will be all right."

The conflicted soldier bowed low once more as he started to leave. "As you wish my Lady." Before closing the door, he uttered one last parting for the gracious lady. "May the Gods look upon you kindly, my Lady, and grant you safe passage through death."

The door slid shut, ringing ominously through the room. Zhen Ji smiled wryly even as she picked up the beautiful crystal vial that held her death. "Indeed, may they be merciful." Bringing the vial to her rose red lips, Zhen Ji shut her eyes, one solitary tear rolling down her porcelain-like cheek. "May my death bring some measure of joy to you, my love. For even in death I may love you still."

The guard standing outside the Lady's room heard one single thud, and knew that it was done. Signaling wearily to the weeping handmaidens, they entered the room sombrely and were met by their Lady on the floor, ebony black hair spread out like a halo all around her and a weary smile upon her face, the vial clutched loosely in her hand. Even in death her beauty remained unmatched by the living.

Wailing, the handmaidens clutched at her silk sleeves, moaning the passing of their beloved mistress as the guard bowed in respect to the Lady they all revered. Bells soon rang mournfully throughout thesignaling crying out to the world the death of their beloved Lady. And as the sun rose to pay its final respects to the fallen Lady, her fair face was covered, never to be seen again in life.

* * *

Three days had passed since Zhen Ji's funeral. Cao Pi had been reluctant to attend, even till now believing that his wife had never been true to him. But he was still her husband, and as suspicious as he was of Cao Rui's paternity, he was still the boy's father and as the funeral procession marched on to the imperial burial ground, he held on tightly to his son's hand, eyes staring on, unseeing.

He found himself wandering down the darkened corridor and outside her room. It was once _their _room, and often laughter and soft whispers could be heard from them. Slowly, he slid the door open, nearly expecting her to be sitting at the desk, perhaps painting yet another portrait of him. He often asked her why she was so fond of drawing him, and she had always answered teasingly that her husband was far too handsome not to be the subject of her art.

An unfinished painting lay there still, on her easel. He did not know what it was she was painting, with only swirls of blues and browns dreamily dancing at the edges of the paper. Even her painting brushes were still there, awaiting their mistress's direction at creating yet another masterpiece, and yet she will never return.

Suddenly, he saw a folded piece of parchment on the table. With strangely shaking hands, he opened the letter, and sank down onto the chair as he took in his wife's familiar calligraphy. Smiling, he recalled, along with the words she penned, the memory she left of the first time he pledged his love to her and their first battle together. How alike her, to admit her excitement and relish at participating in the war with him.

And yet, the last sentences jumped out at him, and as he slowly read the final words she imparted to him, tears streamed down the Emperor's face.

_I was only ever yours, my love. I have never looked nor loved nor thought of any other man, nor have I imagined my life with someone else other than you. I shed tears of disbelief that you would disregard my faithfulness, that our Rui was another man's. He was, and always will be _our _son._

_I do not hate you for asking me to leave this world, for not wishing me to be by your side any longer. How I wish I could, for I am certain I would be happier dying, knowing that I could hate the man who demanded that I take my own life. Yet I love you still. I have always loved you, and you alone, Zihuan, never another._

_I wish you and Lady Guo well and joy, my love. I know of the love and trust you place in her, and can only envy her for that, for she held your heart in a way I never could. Perhaps, once upon a time you loved me such, and yet that time is lost and gone and dead._

_And now here we are, at the end of our fairytale. Tell Rui I love him, and that I will watch over him forevermore. I love you, Zihuan and may your reign as Emperor be long and well and prosperous. I love you, forever._

And Cao Pi bitterly crushed the letter in his hands, knowing that his beautiful wife whom he loved greater that the ocean and stars, was dead by his hands. And he could do nothing to bring her back.

Slowly, the Emperor stood, shoulders stooped at the added burden he had brought upon himself. Taking one last, longing look at the now empty room that will never again be filled with her sweet laughter and lilting flute melodies, he shut the door, and the greatest chapter of the King of Wei's life closed forever.

_I wish you well and joy._


End file.
